Old Masters
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Sora and his friends are on the island a year after defeating Xemnas. Things seem fine but then they get some bad knews from the King. The Organization is back. This time it's waging war against every world and it's up to the key blade masters, old and knew, to stop them. Roxion(RoxasxXion), SoraxKairi, VentusxNamine. Roxas is the main character.
1. New Adventure

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Slight AU. Xion is Namine's twin sister and Roxas is Sora's cousin. In this story line, Roxas and Xion were present during the final fight against Xemnas. Story takes place exactly one year after Xemnas' death and after Sora and Kairi hooked up. Roxas and Namine didn't hook up but do like each other. The only problem is that Roxas also likes Xion.

* * *

New Adventure  
**  
**Sora walked up the beach and ducked into the gap. It was getting harder to fit inside. He made a mental note to have Roxas expand the entrance.  
**  
**"You wanted to see me?" He asked Kairi as he reached the secluded cavern and found her waiting in a very revealing bikini.  
**  
**"I figured that you might want to do something special for the anniversary of our relationship," Kairi said reaching behind herself and pulling the strings.

She let her bikini top drop and Sora grinned. This wasn't necessarily anything new but it was definitely something he wouldn't refuse.  
**  
**Roxas groaned and put his headphones on and pushed play on his Ipod. Then he pulled his keyblade out of the ground and turned back to Xion. She smiled and took a defensive position mirroring Roxas'. She also had her headphones on. They both knew what Sora and Kairi were doing but didn't care enough to bother trying to get them to stop.  
**  
**Xion nodded and charged at Roxas. Roxas matched her every move. They were a perfect match as far as fighting went. The only difference being that Roxas wouldn't hurt Xion. After nearly fifteen minutes of fighting, Roxas tried to side step an attack and accidentally tangled his feet with hers, tripping both of them. Roxas hit first and Xion landed on top of him. Xion groaned and pushed herself up enough to look at him, intending to look angry, but froze. Their faces were less than an inch away from each other's. As if it were some cheesy romance movie, both of their Ipods began to play The Reason by Hoobastank.  
**  
**Roxas blinked and suddenly realized how close he was to Xion. She seemed to realize the same thing because she instantly sat up and climbed off of him. He took a moment to look at her before he tried to move.  
**  
**Xion was sixteen now. She had traded her Organization XIII robes for a white sweatshirts with a black and white checker pattern on the front. It was zip up with a black hood but was short sleeved which kind of defeated the purpose of it being a sweatshirt. She had a tight black Tee-shirt under it. She also had skin-tight pants. All in all, she was beyond hot.  
**  
**Roxas' outfit was the same as when he was living in Twilight Town. Xion had styled her new outfit after his.  
**  
**"Um, sorry," Roxas said.  
**  
**"That's okay," Xion said. "That was my fault."  
**  
**Roxas stood and pulled Xion up to her feet.  
**  
**"Hey sis!" Namine called. "Mom says it's time to go home!"  
**  
**Xion sighed then hugged Roxas and began walking away. Sora and Kairi both crawled out of the Secret Place and looked around. Roxas smirked at Sora then walked over to the water and sat down. It was about five o' clock so the sun was beginning to set. After a few minutes, Roxas stood and decided to go to bed. He lived on the island so he didn't have far to go.  
**  
**"Goodnight," Sora said.  
**  
**Roxas just grunted and climbed the ladder to his room. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. A moment later he was back on the beach with Namine. He was teaching her to sword fight so he knew it was a dream. She was wearing the same thing she had been earlier.  
**  
**Namine was sixteen with straight blonde hair halfway down her back but swept over her right shoulder. She was wearing the usual white lace dress and sky blue sandles. She also somehow had the same keyblade Riku had used when Ansem had first taken him over.  
**  
**"Ready?" Namine asked.  
**  
**"Whenever you are," Roxas said.  
**  
**"Wake up Roxas," Sora said.  
**  
**Roxas cracked an eye open and was blinded by sunlight. It was already mid day.  
**  
**"You were tired after fighting Xion weren't you?" Sora asked.  
**  
**"No," Roxas said. "Close the curtain so I can change."  
**  
**"What about me?" Sora asked.  
**  
**"We're both boys and we're cousins," Roxas said. "If you feel a calling in gay incest feel free to go drown yourself."  
**  
**Sora smirked and pulled the curtain closed then sat facing it. After a moment Roxas tapped him with his foot to tell him he was done changing.  
**  
**"Ready to spar?" Sora asked looking back.  
**  
**"Am I ever not?" Roxas asked lifting his Kingdom Key.  
**  
**"Why do you waste time with that thing?" Sora asked.  
**  
**"It's the keyblade's true form," Roxas said. "Why wouldn't I?"  
**  
**"Because the moogles promised to make you an Ultima Weapon," Sora said.  
**  
**Roxas shrugged and the two boys left. Roxas was wearing the same outfit but a clean one. It was the only outfit he owned. When he and Sora reached the beach they found their friends split into two groups cheering. Xion and Namine were the only ones cheering for Roxas.  
**  
**"Good to know where I stand," Roxas said smirking at the groups.  
**  
**"True," Sora said.  
**  
**They both charged at each other and began to fighting. With the Ultima Weapon, Sora should have won easily but he had gotten out of shape while Roxas and Xion had kept each other in top condition with their constant fights. As a result, Sora and Roxas' fight was fairly even. After a couple more minutes, Roxas ducked under one of Sora's swings and smashed the non-magically sharpened side of his blade against Sora's stomach dropping him.  
**  
**"That's game," Roxas said.  
**  
**"Impressive," said a cocky and happily familiar voice.  
**  
**Roxas and Xion both wheeled toward the voice and saw Axel sitting on a box a short distance away. They both tackled him with a hug.  
**  
**"Good to see you too," Axel said. "Hey Sora, Kairi. Sorry about kidnapping you back then."  
**  
**"It's okay," Kairi said.  
**  
**"How are you alive?" Xion asked.  
**  
**"Long story," Axel said. "So who's fighting next?"  
**  
**"Me and Roxas," Riku said.  
**  
**Roxas nodded and charged at Riku. Riku easily avoided the attack and slashed Roxas in the back. Roxas vanished and suddenly his keyblade was resting on Riku's shoulder.  
**  
**"You've improved," Riku said.  
**  
**"So have you," Roxas said.  
**  
**"That was short," Axel said. "So, how have you guys been?"  
**  
**"Good," Roxas said. "For the most part we do this. Heartless really aren't a problem anymore. All of our friends are able to keep them under control and them and the nobodies are so disorganized that they're tearing each other apart."  
**  
**"Cool," Axel said.  
**  
**"Hey Sora," Riku said. "Wanna race?"  
**  
**"What for this time?" Sora asked.  
**  
**"Winner gets to impregnate Kairi," Riku said.  
**  
**"No way in Hell," Sora said.  
**  
**"Then how about this," Riku said. "Winner gets to-"  
**  
**He was cut off when a blade sprouted from his throat. The blade was a sharpened bat wing. Only one person had the blade and all of them were staring him in the face.  
**  
**"Ansem!" Sora shouted.  
**  
**"Greetings," Ansem said.  
**  
**Roxas swung at Ansem's head but Ansem blocked it then flicked Roxas and sent him shooting along the surface of the water for a hundred feet. Sora and Xion both attacked Ansem. Ansem ducked under Xion's swung and kicked Sora into Axel the caught Xion's arm and twisted until she was forced to drop her keyblade. Suddenly Riku stabbed his keyblade into Ansem's thigh before passing out. Ansem pulled it out then used it to block an attack from Xion who had retrieved her keyblade from the ground. Ansem shoved Xion's keyblade away then dropped Riku's and punched Xion as hard as he could. Xion hurtled toward the cliff, but at the last second, Roxas caught her. Ansem turned to kill Kairi and she drove her keyblade through his chest where his heart would be.  
**  
**"You don't pay attention do you girl?" Ansem asked. "I'm a heartless. I have no heart."  
**  
**He picked her up by the throat but before he could do anything, Roxas cut his arm off then his head. Ansem's body dropped and Roxas collapsed.  
**  
**"Fuck that hurt," Sora said.  
**  
**"Roxas!" Kairi said kneeling next to him.

"Is Xion okay?" Roxas asked.  
**  
**"I'm fine thanks to you," Xion said. "Thank you."  
**  
**Roxas' vision blurred then faded. Sora carried him back up to his bed and placed him on it then used his magic to heal all the physical injuries Roxas had.  
**  
**"Hope you wake up soon," Sora said. "I don't think things will be very good until you do."  
**  
**"You're so loud," Roxas said rolling away from him. "Go away so I can sleep."  
**  
**"I think Xion might want to talk to you first," Sora said.  
**  
**Xion climbed in and Sora left. Roxas sighed and sat up then turned to face Xion.  
**  
**"Thank you," Xion said. "You saved my life."  
**  
**"You're welcome," Roxas said.  
**  
**Roxas suddenly remembered her laying on him the day before, and without even realizing he had moved, he kissed her. She kissed him back and one of Roxas' hands moved to the side of her face holding her in place. She did the same and they stayed like that for several minutes until they had to break the kiss to breath.  
**  
**"Well that was...unexpected," Xion said.  
**  
**Roxas just smiled and kissed her again. After a moment he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.  
**  
**"I love you," Roxas said.  
**  
**"I love you too," Xion said.  
**  
**Roxas hugged Xion and she hugged him back and suddenly they could hear cheering. They both looked outside and saw that all of their friends had been watching and were expressing their approval. Roxas flipped them off then closed the curtain. Xion smirked and sat on the bed which just happened to squeak loudly.  
**  
**Both of them grinned with a single idea between them. Xion began wiggling and bouncing and doing anything she could think of to make the bed squeak. At the same time she began to moan loudly and cry out random words that would normally be encouraging. Roxas was barely restraining a laugh. Xion was good at faking. So good, in fact, that if he didn't know better, he might have thought she wasn't actually a virgin or had at least masturbated before. He didn't really care enough to ask at the moment. He could hear someone climbing the ladder so he quickly sat on the bed next to her. A moment later, Namine flung the curtain open and froze at the same time that Xion and Roxas toppled off the bed laughing hysterically at Namine's facial expression. It was a cross between repulsion, confusion, lust, and jealousy.  
**  
**"You should see your face," Roxas laughed.  
**  
**Namine jumped down and stormed off. After a few minutes Xion followed and Roxas came out shortly after.  
**  
**"Now what?" Roxas asked.  
**  
**"We need to make sure our friends are safe," Sora said.  
**  
**"They aren't," said a familiar high pitch voice.  
**  
**"Your Majesty!" They all said when they saw Mickey, Donald, and Goofy standing a short distance away.  
**  
**"Hi," Mickey said. "Listen, Organization XIII is back and so aren't all of the old keyblade masters."  
**  
**"Old keyblade master?" Sora asked.  
**  
**"Yeah," Mickey said. "There are quite a few of them. One of them, Ventus, actually looks exactly like Roxas."  
**  
**"Really?" Roxas asked.  
**  
**"Yes," Mickey said. "We all need to go find the old keyblade masters and get their help. Otherwise we're dead."  
**  
**"We beat the Organization before," Sora said. "And now we've got three of their best members."  
**  
**"You don't pay attention do you?" Roxas asked. "If King Mickey is worried about the Organization, it's a good idea to be very weary of them."  
**  
**"What makes them so bad this time?" Sora asked.  
**  
**"Well," Roxas said. "Aside from the obvious fact that they're still alive, there's the fact that there are millions of them. Each member, including us three, have thousands of clones fighting for Xemnas. And Xemnas is following orders as well."  
**  
**"Whose," Namine asked.  
**  
**"Master Xehanort," Roxas said.  
**  
**"We have to find them and kill them them," Sora said.  
**  
**"You had trouble beating one Xemnas," Roxas said. "You're not ready to go to war against thousands of them."

"No," Sora said. "First we need all of our friends."

"Are you willing to watch the die?" Roxas asked.

"I...no," Sora said.

"Then we need to find the old masters," Roxas said.

With that, he turned and walked to the Gummy Ship. The others all followed and they were all less than pleased by their new adventure.

THE END

* * *

Read and Review. Just so you're aware, Roxas _was_ Sora's nobody but when he gave Sora's memories back he became real and they just started saying he was Sora's cousin. Similarly, when Sora woke up, Xion separated from him as a real person and they decided she was Namine's twin sister. Namine became real at the point when she opened a portal for everyone to escape Kingdom Hearts.(Only in my story) so she was decided to be Xion's sister. In my story, right after she opened the portal, Kingdom Hearts gave her a heart. I will also explain the similarities between Roxas and Ventus.


	2. First Stop

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Stop One

Roxas was getting bored. Searching for the original keyblade masters originally sounded like a lot of fun but after six hours of flying he was getting more than a little bored.

"Why don't you go play X-Box?" Sora asked.

"There's an X-Box?" Roxas asked.

Sora pushed a button and a trap door opened revealing a room with more TV's than seats. Roxas smirked and dropped in quickly followed by Namine, Kairi, and Xion.

"Let's see," Roxas said looking through the games. "Left4Dead, Silent Hill Homecoming, Meet 'n F...wow. Okay, skipping those, Fable, Halo 3, Halo 4, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. What kind of name is that?"

Roxas picked it up and looked at it then dropped it. Xion walked over and picked it up and also dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked.

Roxas picked up the game and handed it to her. She looked at it and understood why they had been surprised. The game was about their lives in the Organization.

"Sketchy," Namine said. "Wonder who gave them the details."

"It's probably best if we leave it alone," Xion said.

"Good point," Roxas said putting the game back. "Now, where were we...Ah. Medal of Honor, Battlefield 3, or Call of Duty Black Ops 2."

"Let's play the one that you skipped," Xion said reading the name over his shoulder and grinning.

"Slut," Roxas said grinning as well.

"You know you like it," Xion said.

Roxas turned around to face her and she smiled. Then Roxas kissed her. She kissed him back and Kairi giggled while Namine looked out the window.

"What game is it?" Kairi asked.

Xion tossed the game over her shoulder and Kairi caught it. Her smile instantly faded and her face turned beat red. Namine looked at it and had a similar reaction. Namine grabbed the game and put it back the returned to her seat.

Roxas broke his kiss with Xion just as a slot opened in the wall. The slot expanded into a doorway and they could see a spa on the other side complete with supermodels waiting to give massages.

"Wow," Roxas said. "Please tell me you three didn't bring your bathing suits."

"Sorry," Kairi sad as all three girls held up bikinis.

"Darn," Roxas said.

They all went into separate rooms off the spa and changed into their bathing suits. Then the came back out and Roxas couldn't help but wolf whistle. Kairi was wearing the same tiny bikini she had worn in the secret spot. Namine's was a bit larger but was almost all lace. It barely concealed anything. Xion's was the the one that was keeping his attention though. Kairi's was small but Xion's was just a couple sizes bigger than dental floss.

"Remind me again why you don't wear that more often?" Roxas asked Xion.

She grinned and pointed at the ground he understood and dove into the pool, quickly followed by Xion. Namine and Kairi just shook their heads and walked over to get massages. Within minutes they had both passed out from their massages.

"Now that looks like fun," Xion said.

"I can do better," Roxas said.

"Yeah right," Xion said.

"Wanna make a bet?" Roxas asked.

"Sure," Xion said.

Roxas pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool then slid back. Xion pulled herself up and sat in front of him.

"Ready when you are," Xion said.

"What does the winner get?" Roxas asked.

Xion grinned back at him then turned back around. Roxas sighed and started with a shoulder massage. Xion pressed back against his hands and moaned after a couple minutes.

"Feel good?" Roxas asked.

Xion nodded and moaned again. Roxas suddenly stopped an slid into the pool. Xion was about to complain when he pressed a pressure point on her foot and she suddenly felt more calm than she though possible.

She lay down on her back and Roxas continued. After a couple minutes Xion felt her stomach begin to tingle. The feeling began to move lower and she suddenly blushed when she realized what was happening.

"Stop," Xion said pulling her foot away.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I want a back massage," Xion said rolling over.

Roxas smirked and pulled himself out of the pool then knelt next to her. He began to gently massage her upper back and shoulders. Then he moved lower careful to avoid the pressure point that he was going to end the massage with. He reached the small of her back and began to move back up. Xion moaned loudly and shuddered. He grinned and moved to the center of her back. He quickly found the pressure point and the effects were instant.

Xion felt him press a spot on her back and gasped. The reason she gasped was that the pressure point he pressed, instantly made her orgasm.**  
**Roxas felt Xion shudder and gasp then saw a blush spread across she face. She continued to shudder for a couple minutes then went limp. She had been out of the water long enough that her bathing suit was mostly dry but now there was an enormous wet spot between her legs. She realized this at the same time that he saw it and slid into the water to hide it.

Roxas grinned and slid into the water next to her then he pushed off the wall and back stroked his way to the other end so he could say it without her killing him.

"How was the or...I mean massage," Roxas asked.

"How did you do that?" Xion asked.

"Never do anything you can't do well," Roxas said. "And if you're good at something, never do it for free."

"So what do you get from fighting?" Xion asked.

"I get to be the best in the group with the possible exception of King Mickey," Roxas said.

"And what do you get from giving me a massage?" Xion asked.

"I got to win the bet," Roxas said. "Now then, what does the winner get again?"

Xion answered by swimming over and kissing him. He kissed her back and after a second they both opened their mouths and slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. Xion moaned into the kiss and pressed closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. After a few minutes, Roxas pulled away and smiled.

"How's that?" Xion asked.

"It could be better," Roxas said.

Xion just smiled and swam away. Roxas summoned his keyblade then swam underwater. He used a spell Donald taught him to give himself gills. Then he swam under Xion and pulled her under swinging his keyblade. The water slowed him enough for her to be able to block his attack then she ran out of breath. Roxas let her go then released his gill spell and followed.

"You cheated," Xion said clinging to the side to the pool.

"So?" Roxas asked. "Xemnas won't play fair."

"We're here," Axel said walking into the spa then froze. "Whoa. Roxas, why didn't you bring me down here?"

"He was too busy giving me an orgasm," Xion said.

Axel froze again and stared at the two then turned around and walked away. Xion smirked and Roxas just sighed then climbed out. He woke up Kairi and Namine then went to dry off and change back into his other clothes. The girls did the same then went up to the others.

"What about the models?" Xion asked.

"They're holograms," Mickey said.

"Pretty convincing ones," Kairi said.

They all got off and looked around. They were in Twilight Town. Roxas and Xion both smiled at Axel then each other. Then their smile faded as they both remembered the results of Xion being forced to attack Roxas.

"I have to go," Roxas said before running down a side alley.

Xion ran after him before anyone could react and Axel stopped the others from following.

"They need time to talk," Axel said. "The Organization pitted them against each other multiple times. I never ended well but the last one ended in Xion's death. She became a part of Sora through Roxas."

"Ouch," Sora said. "It's a good thing we're only here to retrieve Master Yen Sid."

They all set out and while they did, Roxas and Xion were in the Sandlot ready to fight to the death. The situation they had, quite literally, run into, was a sandlot filled with exactly ten Dustfliers. Roxas was far less than pleased about having to fight one of them.

"This is definitely not going to be pretty," Xion said.

"What was your first clue?" Roxas asked.

Just as the Dustfliers were about to attack, two men appeared and killed them in quick succession. On man had spiky brown hair halfway down his back, a jean vest, a white under shirt with a red lion head on the chest, black gloves, blue jeans, and a gunblade. The other was blonde with spiked hair, a black turtle neck with no leaves, a black shoulder guard, two black belts, black pants, and a huge sword wrapped in bandages.

Within seconds the Dustfliers were gone and Xion and Roxas were in shock.

"Hey," the brunette said. "I'm Leon."

"I'm Cloud," the blonde said.

"How did you kill them all so fast?" Xion asked.

"Their weak points are, ironically, their empty brain cavities," Cloud said.

"One hit and they drop."

"Thanks for the heads up," Roxas said staring upward.

They all looked and saw the sky darken with Dustfliers. Cloud and Leon looked more than a little worried and Roxas and Xion were right there with them. Just then two girls dressed all in black and on man in a light blue jumpsuit appeared. The woman with the longer hair glared at Cloud for a moment, then looked back up.

"What do you want me to say Tifa?" Cloud asked. "I'm sorry that Sephiroth's a dick."

"Pay attention!" Said the other girl as the Dustfliers shot downward and straight and Xion.

"Yuffie!" Leon shouted.

The short haired girl pulled out a Shuriken with extremely thin blades then channeled energy into it until it glowed green. Then she threw it at the Dustfliers at the same time that the man in blue threw a disk. Both projectiles exploded against a Dustflier's foot.

"Fail," Roxas announced.

"No shit," Yuffie said. "Let's see what you got."

Roxas stabbed his keyblade into the ground then held one hand up toward the Dustfliers. He shot a single fire ball at them and it killed one.

"Now if you could just kill the rest," Cloud said.

"Yeah right," Roxas said. "Who do you think I am? Yen Sid?"

Just then, Yen Sid himself walked into the plaza and snapped his fingers. All of the heartless suddenly exploded and Roxas blinked in surprise and annoyance. Every one of Sora's friends were stronger than Roxas and it annoyed him to no end.

"Hey you guys," Sora said. "You should have called for help. We'd have been here sooner."

"Screw you," Roxas said. "Listen, there's something I gotta do before we leave. I'll catch up to you guys at the Gummy."

He turned and walked away and Xion followed. The others all walked away except Axel. He waited for a few minutes then followed Roxas and Xion.**  
**Roxas bought three ice creams on the way then made his way to the station. He went to the top and sat down then waited. A moment later Xion arrived and he held out an ice cream.

"You knew I was coming," Xion said.

"You knew what I wanted to do," Roxas said.

Xion took her ice cream then sat beside him leaning on his shoulder.

"Xion I'm so sorry," Roxas said.

"Don't be," Xion said. "I didn't leave you any choice. I attacked you and you defended yourself. You have nothing to apologize for."

Roxas smiled and turned toward Xion. Xion looked up at him and he kissed her. She kissed him back and he pulled her over into his lap. They continued to kiss for several minutes. Roxas placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands up her sides then to her back and pulled her closer. Xion pressed against Roxas and slid her tongue into his mouth. He did the same and she moaned into the kiss.

After a couple more minutes Axel arrived and stood in silence not wanting to interrupt. He knew that their relationship was long overdue and didn't want to cut in. Xion and Roxas very slowly broke the kiss and Xion rested her head on his shoulder. Roxas picked up Axel's ice cream, which was still in the wrapper, and held it over his shoulder. Axel walked forward and took it then sat next to the couple. They all sat and slowly ate their ice cream while they watched the sunset. When they were done and the sun had long since set, they headed back to the Gummy Ship.

They were making progress at finding allies but for the most part, it would be a long time before they were ready to go to war.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Second Stop

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any to the characters.

* * *

Stop Number Two

Roxas took a deep breath to try to slow his heart rate. He and Xion had challened Leon and Cloud to a fight. They had been fighting for over three hours and Roxas and Xion hadn't won a single match. They had both lost several times. Roxas had lost more times than Xion because Cloud was a better fighter.

"No wonder you guys killed the Dustfliers so fast," Roxas said. "You guys are amazing."

"Sweet talk gets you nowhere," Cloud said charging again.

Roxas grinned. He had been expecting this and had made a plan to deal with Cloud. When Cloud was in range, Oxas smashed his keyblade on the ground and three spheres of energy shot out and began spiralling around him. One of the spheres collided with Clouds sword and the force of it launched the sword away. A second sphere collided with Cloud and sent him flying after his sword. Then Roxas released the third sphere and it faded away.

"Ouch," Cloud said. "Impressive attack. You win this match."

"Where did you learn that?" Xion asked.

"Sora," Roxas said.

Cloud stood and lifted his sword. The four of them continued their fight for several more hours. During that time, Roxas won three more matches and Xion lost all of hers. Roxas also lost more then thirty matches. Finally they decided to stop since Roxas and Xion were very nearly unconscious from exhaustion.

"Roxas," Xion said. "Can we give up now?"

"Yep," Roxas said. "It's obvious we can't win so why prolong the inevitable?"

Cloud and Leon left to spar with each toer and Roxas just sat there with Xion. Xion leaned on his chest and he smiled and closed his eyes. The moment he did, his head was filled with memories of his time with Xion. The it was dominated by the memory of Xion fading away after their fight.

"Roxas it wasn't your fault," Xion said seeming to read his mind. "Blame Saix and Xemnas. The're the ones that made me attack you."

"They're also the ones that made you," Roxas said. "I should be thanking them."

"Thank them if you want," Xion said. "Personally I'd rather just kill them."

"You think I don't?" Roxas asked. "I know that they're the ones that made you attack me but they didn't make me kill you. It was my fault. I should have found a way to save you."

"Roxas," Xion said. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's been more than a year since then and I'm fine now.

Not to mention the fact that we're finally able to be together for real now. If you hadn't done what you did, we wouldn't be together."

"You're right," Roxas said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry for being so depressing."

Xion smiled and kissed him. Then she pulled back and smiled.

"It's okay," Xion said. "I love you and I know that you didn't want to hurt me. Just like I know you would never hurt me now."

Roxas smiled and Xion rested against his chest. He rested his chin on her head and a couple minutes later Sora told them that they had arrived. They climbed up to the others and left the Gummy Ship. Once outside, they saw that there was a small group of soldiers, one woman, and a red lizard fighting a group of shadows. Most of them were doing well but the lizard was stuck under one shadows foot with the shadow lazily scratching his butt.

Roxas walked over and destroyed the rest of the heartless then turned toward the soldiers.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. "And where did you get that?"

"It's his," Sora said walking over. "How have you been Mulan?"

"Sora!" Mulan said.

Just then three Storm Riders flew over head dropping bombs. Roxas was the first to react to the bombs. He leapt over the others and began spinning his keyblade. The bombs hit his keyblade and exploded but Roxas used an aero spell to funnel the explosion into a flaming twister. After a couple seconds the flames dispiated and Roxas stopped spinning his key blade and released the aero spell that he was using to keep himself airborne.

"Good job Roxas," Sora said.

"Don't thank me yet," Roxas said as the Storm Riders all landed in a triangle around them.

At the same time, hundred of thousands of dusks swarmed over a hill a quarter mile to one side and hundres of thousands of Vexens began stepping out of Dark Corridors and flooding the area. Then the ground literally split open and a huge red heartless in the form of a ship rose out. The ship had a huge demonic face on the prow. The part that worried them all the most, however, was the giant silverhaired man that was attatched to the ship by chords. The man was holding a weapon with two blades both of which were shaped like bat wings.

"Um Sora," Donald said. "Isn't that..."

"Gorsh," Goofy said. "It's Ansem."

"I thought we dealt with him on Destiny Island!" Kairi said.

Roxas summoned his keyblade and grinned at Sora.

"Looks like he wants payback on more than just Riku," Roxas said.

Before anyone could attack anyone, the dusks arrived and attakced the Storm Riders while the Vexens all attacked Ansem. Roxas raised one eyebrow the then they all retreated to the Gummy Ship.

The Ship began to take off but Roxs shoved Sora out of the way and turned the wheel hard. The Ship turned sharply just as a giant heartless dropped where they had been. It had an orange mane, a blue body, and six inch claws. The hearless slashed the Gummy on its way bye.

The ship began to smoke and shudder. All of then leapt out and landed painfully on the ground. A moment later the Gummy crashed into Ansem and exploded. Roxas groaned and pushed himself to his feet. He looked around. Most of the others were okay but Xion had a broken leg and Namine had landed on her head. She was unconscious and blood was trickling out of the corners of her mouth.

"I've got her," someone that looked exactlmy like Roxas said running past and picking up Namine.

Roxas scooped Xion up into his arms and they all ran off. About five minutes later they all stopped to rest. Roxas looked at Ventus. He was Roxas' mirror image. Even their outfits were almost identical. The main diference was that Ventus had a pauldron on his left shoulder.

"Thank you Ventus," Roxas said.

"No problem," Ventus said. "Anything for my other half."

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked.

"Oh," Ventus said. "You never knew. You believe you are Sora's nobody right?"  
"I am," Roxas said.

"Wrong," Ventus said. "Nobodies look exactly like those they come from. You are my nobody."

"I was created when Sora became a heartless," Roxas said.

"True," Ventus said. "Let me explain. When I died it was because my heart separated from my body. My heart traveled for a long time and eventually melded with Sora's. When he became a heartless, you were also created but not from him. Didn't you wonder why you didn't fuze with Sora when you returned what he had given you? It was because you already had a heart. Mine. You got you keyblade from Sora but my heart was reborn inside of you. You are both my nobody and my reincarnation."

"So...I'm you," Roxas said.

"In a sense, yes," Ventus said. "But also no. Physically you are me. In every other way, you are you and no one else."

Roxas was having a little trouble grasping the concept but the others were all completely stumped. Mickey was the only one to understand.

"Welp," Mickey said. "That sure does explain a lot."

"What is the X-blade?" Roxas asked.

"Where did you hear that name?" Ventus asked growing serious.

"In my dreams I was fighting the darkness from my heart and the fight ended when it made something called the X-blade," Roxas said.

"That was the last thing that I expirienced before my death," Ventus said. "The X-blade is the one true ultimate keyblade. Every other keyblade creates a false Kingdom Hearts. The X-blade creates a perfect union between all hearts and worlds. Only those who are truly one can create it. I destroyed the one  
Vanitas formed. I can no longer form the X-blade. If someone ever aquires the X-blade, do not attempt to face them. Just run."

"How many X-blades can there be?" Roxas said.

"There technically is only one X-blade but it can be created as many times as there are people who are truly one," Ventus said.

"What does it look like?" Sora asked.

"It looks like two Kingdom Keys forming an 'X' with a double-edged blade extending from between them," Roxas said. "The hilt of the X-blade is the front of the hand guards since they join and become one."

"We need to keep moving," Cloud said. "We need to find a way to another world."

"Well," Roxas said. "Technically we have a way to them. Me, Xion, and Axel could create a Dark Corridor."

"Is it safe?" Sora asked.

"For the most part," Roxas said. "We may have to outrun some Organization members though."

"Do it," Sora said.

Roxas nodded and held out his hand. Instead of the black oval they had expected, a white one appeared.

"A Light Corridor?" Roxas asked. "I won't complain considering they won't be there."

Everyone walked through the portal and a moment later it closed. They were heading to their next stop but were going to take their time.

THE END


	4. Switch

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Slight Interuption and a Switch of Roles

Roxas wiped some sweat off of his forhead as they walked. Creating the Light Corridor took a lot more out of him than he expected. They had spent days going from one world to another and gathering their forces. The last world they were on was suddenly overrun by heartless and they had been forced to retreat through a Light Corridor. So here the were.

"This is taking a while," Roxas said. "Is there any way to speed the process up?"

"No," Sora said. "The next place we're going is the last. There, Ventus will need to tell us where to find the old masters."

Roxas nodded and they kept going. After a moment, they reached the end of the corridor and found themselves in a coliseum. Just as they arrived, a huge purple lizard flew into the air and then into orbit.

"Sora!" Said a very muscular Greek man running over.

"Hey Herc," Sora said. "We're going to war. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Hercules said. "By the way, I've got a few friends coming over. They'll come in handy in your war."

"Great," Sora said. "Who are they?"

"Perceus son of Zeus, and Achilles," Hercules said.

"Oh that's just great," Roxas said. "Bring another guy we can't beat."

"Don't be jealous of Perceus," Sora said.

"I was actually refering to Achilles," Roxas said. "The only place the guy can be hurt in his ankle and that will kill him. I'd have more luck sparring a brick wall."

Everyone agreed and a few minutes later Achilles and Perceus arrived. They were about to go through a Light Corridor when Axel suddenly grabbed Xion and dragged her through a Dark Corridor. Ventus and Roxas both charged after him then the portal closed.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE AXEL!" Roxas shouted as they ran.

After a moment Xion woke up and flung herself out of Axel's arms. Roxas and Ventus ran as fast as they could to get to her but she and Axel were already fighting as hard as they could. After a couple seconds Axel managed to knock Xion's keyblade away then charged his chakrams with fire and flung them at her. Just before they hit, Roxas threw himself in front of her. The chakrams tore through his chest and stopped halfway out the other side after coating Xion in his blood. Ventus suddenly slashed Axel but something was off. He wasn't using his keyblade. His was black with a very general gear design. Ventus was using Roxas' Kingdom Key. She could tell it was Roxas' because she could sense the memories in it.

She realized all of this in the time it took for Roxas to stumble backward and finally collapse into Xion's arms.

"Roxas," Xion said. "You...you can't die. Please."

"Thanks...for your...concern...but I'm not...Roxas," he said. "I'm Ventus. We switched...clothes...to see...if anyone...could...tell...the...difference."

Ventus sighed then laid his head down and began to fade.

"He's a nobody?" Xion asked.

"Yes," Roxas said. "All of those who were revived are nobodies."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Xion asked.

"We suspected that Axel was planning to kill me," Roxas said. "We switched so that he wouldn't attack the right one. I didn't tell you because we needed your reaction to be as real as possible just incase the worst happened."

Xion started to complain but stopped when he told her that he would explain.

* * *

2 Days Earlier

* * *

Roxas sat down and glared at Ventus. Ventus had just got done telling Roxas his plan for them to switch places.

"It won't work," Roxas said. "He'll understand the moment we use our keyblades."

"The we'll switch," Ventus said. "Until he makes his move."

"Fine," Roxas said. "What happens if one of you old friends attacks us?"

"You mean Vanitas?" Ventus said. "Kill him. He won't be fooled by me wearing a different outfit."

Roxas nodded and tossed Ventus some of his clothes. Ventus changed in the bathroom then gave Roxas his extra outfit and his shoulder guard. When they were done they rejoined the others.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mickey asked.

Before anyone could answer, thousands upon thousands of every kind of heartless began appearing all around them.

"Time to go," Roxas said.

Ventus, now in Roxas' outfit, opened a Light Corridor and they all ran through.

* * *

Present

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Roxas said.

"It's okay," Xion said. "You look better with armor anyway."

Roxas smiled and kissed her then they went to rejoin the others.

THE END


	5. Explanation

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any to the characters.

* * *

Explanation

"So let me get this straight," Sora said. "You and Ventus switched clothes so that if Axel attacked, Ventus, our best and only hope at finding the others, would die."

"No," Roxas said. "We switched clothes so that Axel wouldn't know who was the real one. Ventus told me where the others were and it's not the greatest world ever."

"Do you know why Axel went and tried to take Xion?" Mickey asked.

"Yes," Roxas said. "He wasn't the real Axel. It was one of the Organization's."

"Perfect," Sora said. "What now?"

"Now we go after Aqua and Terra," Roxas said.

"Why Terra?" Mickey asked. "You know who he is right?"

"I know," Roxas said. "But he came back too and Aqua won't join without him."

"What about the others?" Mickey asked.

"New additions to Organization XIII," Roxas said.

"Even Eraqus?" Mickey said.

"I'm afraid so," Roxas said. "We need to get to Terra and Aqua before the Organization.

Roxas then opened a Lighted Corridor and they all went through. A moment later they were standing in the dungeon of the Organization's castle in The World That Never Was.

"You brought us here to be captured didn't you?" Sora asked.

"You're late," a familiar evil voice said from behind them. "I can only keep the Organization away for so long. Terra and Aqua are waiting in the cell at the end. It's good to see you again Ventus."

Roxas walked to the cell without a word and opened it. Aqua instantly threw her arms around him. He didn't react and she pulled away.

"Ventus?" Aqua asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not Ventus," Roxas said. "I'm his nobody, Roxas."

"Ventus mentioned you," Aqua said. "Where is he? And why do you have his armor?"

"A single shoulder guard counts as armor?" Roxas asked.

"It unlocks and turns into armor but only if it also accepts you like his keyblade," Aqua said.

"I don't have his keyblade," Roxas said.

"Just imagine yourself covered in the armor," Aqua said.

"Never seen it," Roxas said.

"I'll show him," Terra said.

Terra's shoulder guard glowed and the light encased his entire body then faded. The armor was bronze colored with two pieces rising on the sides of his helmet. Roxas imagined himself in similar armor and suddenly he was.

"It accepts you," Aqua said. "Whose keyblade do you have?"

"Mine," Sora said.

"Which makes you Sora," Terra said. "Nice to see you again."

"Do I know you?" Sora asked.

"I died when I was possessed by Xehanort," Terra said.

"Oh," Sora said. "Are you going to join us or not?"

"You no, Ventus yes," Aqua said.

"He's dead," Roxas said. "The organization killed him. Technically it meant to kill me but still."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Ventus and I switched clothes to protect each other incase they wanted one of us dead," Roxas said. "One of the members tried to take Xion so we went after them. The member tried to kill her but he saved her resulting in him being fatally wounded and I killed the member responsible."

"He's...dead?" Aqua asked restraining sobs.

"Then so is the Organization," Terra said. "I'm in."

"M-me too," Aqua said.

Roxas was about to leave when he felt something telling him to go to the top of the castle. He, Aqua, and Xion all seemed to feel it because they all ran off in the same direction. The others simply waited for them to come back.

About five minutes later they reached the top and found one Xemnas, one person with black and red armor and a gear shaped keyblade with two blue eyes on the blade and cross guard, and a heart shaped moon.

"Vanitas!" Aqua said.

"I'll handle him," Roxas said. "You two handle Xemnas."

"You can't win," Aqua said.

"We'll see," Roxas said.

They all charged and Aqua and Xion were able to keep Xemnas from getting the upper hand. Roxas, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. Vanitas had a fighting style reminiscent of Riku's but was a bit better than Roxas.

Flashback

"You follow the rules of engagement," Achilles said. "When sparring that's fine but in a real fight do whatever it takes to win."

End Flashback

Vanitas tripped Roxas and Roxas landed on his back. Roxas thought about his fighting style. He only used his keyblade even though he had met tons of people how were better fighters than him because they didn't rely solely on a weapon.

Vanitas took a step forward to finish Roxas and Roxas planted his foot between Vanitas' legs. Vanitas instantly dropped his keyblade and clutched his groin as a very high-pitched whine came from inside his helmet. Roxas stood and then removed Vanitas' head.

"Don't be afraid to use cheap shots on your enemies," Roxas called to Xion who had the same fighting style as him.

Xion avoided an attack from Xemnas and swung her keyblade in an uppercut. A moment later, it was stuck in Xemnas' stomach after cutting a path from his groin up. Xemnas faded and Xion let her keyblade disappear.

"That went well," Xion said.

"That's not good," Aqua said. "Don't be afraid to use more than you keyblades but don't go for a cheap shot every time."

"Don't worry," Roxas said. "We won't."

Just then a single heart left the heart shaped moon that was Kingdom Hearts and when it touched the ground, it transformed into Ventus, now a complete being again.

THE END


	6. War

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

War

"Ventus!" Aqua said running over.

"Aqua?" Ventus asked standing. "Roxas. What happened?"

"Axel killed you then Kingdom Hearts saw fit to revive you as a complete being," Roxas said.

Ventus sighed and realized that both of them were wearing his armor. Roxas realized the same thing and they smiled.

"I guess you can keep the armor," Ventus said.

"Wasn't planning on giving it back," Roxas said.

"Good for you," said a voice that was both the same as Ventus' but at the same time was much more unnerving.

"Another Vanitas?" Roxas asked. "I'll handle him."

"No you won't," Vanitas sad raising a sword that had two Kingdom Keys crossed with a double-edged blade extending from them.

"The X-blade," Ventus said. "We're screwed."

Roxas just activated his armor and charged. Vanitas smiled and smashed Roxas back with a kick. Ventus charged at Vanitas and Vanitas did the same to him. Roxas stood and began walking forward. Vanitas began swinging at him as fast as he could but Roxas dodged them all then smashed his knee into Vanitas' mask. it smashed and Vanitas covered his face then let his hands fall away.

"No way," Roxas said.

Vanitas looked almost exactly like Sora. The only difference was his blue hair and his yellow eyes that radiated evil.

"Why does he look like Sora?" Xion asked.

"When I merged with Sora it affected his appearance," Ventus said. "Now can we run?"

"You three go," Roxas said. "I'll keep him busy."

"That I would love to see," Vanitas said.

Roxas charged and ducked under Vanitas' slash then smashed his knee into Vanitas' stomach. He swung at Vanitas' neck from behind but Vanitas flipped the X-blade over his shoulder and blocked Roxas' swing. Then he kicked Roxas away. Roxas stood and glared at him. Suddenly Xion was beside him. She slipped her hand into his and they both summoned their keyblades at the same time but in place of them, an X-blade appeared. It was the same as Vanitas' but where Vanitas' was a darker color.

"How the hell can you use the X-blade at the same time as me?" Vanitas asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Roxas said.

Xion let her hand drop and Roxas charged. Vanitas swung at Roxas but Roxas' X-blade smashed right through Vanitas' like it was made out of glass. Vanitas barely had enough time to register this before Roxas cut him in half. Vanitas dropped to the ground and Roxas smiled. Then the X-blade glowed and turned back into the two keyblades. He handed Xion's back to her and they walked back to the others.

"Well?" Ventus asked.

"Bisected," Roxas said.

"How?" Ventus asked.

Roxas shrugged and opened a Light Corridor. They all went through then stopped inside and Roxas took a total headcount. In their army they had Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Namine, Mickey, Yen Sid, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Auron, Simba, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Hercules, Achilles, Perseus, Tarzan, Aladdin, Genie, Jack Skellington, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Mulan, Mushu, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Captain Shang, Beast, Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Tron, and Stitch.

Roxas sighed. They had a lot but nowhere near enough to fight a war. They all knew it too.

"We can't win," Sora said. "This is all we've got."

"Maybe we should try more desperate measures," Roxas said. "The nobodies and heartless fought each other. Maybe we should pick a side."

"That won't help," Cloud said. "The organization just got a thousand new recruits."

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said.

"Perfect," Roxas said.

"Can you beat him?" Sora asked.

"One yes," Cloud said. "A thousand, no."

"I fought him and did well," Sora said. "Maybe I could take one or two out."

"Not likely," Cloud said. "He was toying with you."

"But never with us," said a cool voice walking over.

Everyone parted and three people walked forward. Two were wearing outfits identical to Cloud's and the third was red trench coat with black leather shoulder pads over a black outfit similar to Cloud's. He had red gloves and a long red bladed sword. He had short red hair, one huge black wing on his left side, and a small black wing right below the other. One of the two in black uniforms had wings similar to the other's but his were white and were on his right side.

"Zack," Cloud said. "How?"

"I figured they'd come in handy since they all hate Sephiroth," Roxas said. "Plus Genesis' skill with summons will come in handy."

"How do all three of you have the same sword?" Sora asked.

"Different points in time," Roxas said. "Long story."

"What did you do to my sword?" Angeal asked looking at the one Cloud had.

"I've had it for years and have fought Sephiroth more times than I can count," Cloud said.

"Than one more time won't hurt," said a cold voice above them.

"How the hell did he get here?" Cloud asked looking up.

Cloud jumped at Sephiroth but Sephiroth simply kicked him away. Roxas jumped at Sephiroth and Sephiroth swung at him but Roxas blocked it with his keyblade then flipped over Sephiroth and smashed him toward the ground. Sephiroth smashed a crater in the ground and Zack leapt into the air to finish him. Sephiroth rolled out of the way and Angeal and Genesis both swung at him. Sephiroth easily avoided most of their attacks until Roxas dropped behind him and cut him in half the long way.  
Both halves faded and Roxas groaned.

"Perfect," Cloud said. "They're stronger than normal."

"Anyone know a way to win a war without fighting everyone?" Sora asked.

"There may be a way," Mickey said. "But it is definitely not one we should go right for."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"We may have to destroy Kingdom Hearts," Mickey said. "If it is destroyed, anything inside will cease to exist."  
"That's not exactly the most positive method ever created," Roxas said. "If it comes to that, I'll do it."

"No," Terra said. "I will. I'm just a nobody anyway."

"It doesn't matter," Roxas said. "Either way we will probably be dead before we get there."

"True," an Axel said as twelve appeared. "You're not leaving here, ever."

Roxas and Xion stepped forward and created their X-blade and Ventus, Aqua, and Terra all felt their jaws hit the ground.

"How..." Ventus couldn't form a complete thought.

"If you feel tough," Roxas said. "Feel free to attack."

One Axel did so but before he got there, Roxas waved his hand and he flew backward and crashed into the others. a second charged and Xion did the same as Roxas with a similar result. Finally all of the Axels charged and Roxas and Xion grinned. They both charged and swung the X-blade as one, bisecting all of the Axels in one fluid motion. Then they let their X-blade turn back into their keyblades.

"We win," Roxas said.

"You know that if you two can use the X-blade together you can also both wield your own X-blade right?" Ventus asked.

"We'll keep that one quiet until we meet Master Xehanort," Roxas said. "And no, we didn't know that."

They all walked to the end of the corridor and came out in a huge field. There was no sign of life anywhere. There was, however, stone. The field was basically a giant barren wasteland in a rectangle one mile by three miles and surrounded by a canyon three and a half miles deep. It was also three hundred miles wide and the other side had a large rise about a hundred feet tall.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"This can't be _that_ place...can it?" Ventus asked.

"It's the outskirts of the Keyblade Graveyard," Mickey said. "The keys are about three miles that way."

He pointed and Roxas nodded.

"I found this place during my time with the Organization," Roxas said. "Apparently Xemnas agrees that this is where the war should start."

He pointed across the wasteland and they could all see one of each of the Organization members, new and old, standing on the other end.

"Do you expect us to run all the way there?" Sora asked.

"No," Roxas said. "We're waiting for one more recruit."

Just then Maleficent appeared beside Roxas in a spire of green fire and black smoke.

"Just so we're clear," Maleficent said. "After this war I owe you nothing."

"Agreed," Roxas said. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Maleficent said.

She slammed her cane on the ground and suddenly thousands of Shadow Stalkers, all of them in their second form, charged out of the canyon behind Roxas and his army. everyone climbed on one and the Shadow Stalkers along with thousands of Storm Riders and one Ansem all began heading toward the Organization. a moment later thousands of dusks were swarming around them. They all killed hundreds then reached the Organization. Roxas and Xion moved to attack their copies, Mickey went after Xemnas, Sora went after Saix, and the others picked and chose targets. Cloud, Zack, Angeal, and Genesis all went after Sephiroth.

Roxas attacked his copy and his copy matched him for every attack until Roxas slammed his keyblade into the ground. The force of the attack was much higher than when he used it against Cloud so it killed Roxas' copy. Xion and her copy fought for several minutes until Roxas appeared and beheaded the copy.

"How did you know she was the fake?" Xion asked.

"I know you better than they do," Roxas said.

Xion smiled and they ran through the Organization killing the members. After five minutes only Xemnas was left and Mickey was impaled on one of his energy blades.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald shouted.

Xemnas threw him to Donald and Sora rushed over with most of the other keyblade wielders to heal him. Ventus and Roxas walked forward to face Xemnas.

"Ah, Roxas," Xemnas said. "I was wondering when you would find Ventus."

"Shut up!" both of them said.

They both summoned their keyblades and suddenly both turned into X-blades.

"So we can also make an X-blade," Roxas said. "Interesting. Kill him."

They both charged and Xemnas instantly understood that he was screwed if he fought them alone. Suddenly the field began to flood with Organization members as well as dusks. Roxas threw his X-blade and it cut Xemnas in half then returned to his hand and turned back into his keyblade.

"We need to leave!" Roxas said.

They fought their way back to the others and opened a Light Corridor and they all ran through. Two Sephiroths and one Vanitas followed.

"XION!" Roxas shouted. "It's time!"

Xion nodded and they both summoned their keyblades and they both turned into X-blades. Then Ventus summoned his keyblade and it turned into an X-blade just as another X-blade appeared in Roxas' empty hand.

"Kill them!" Roxas said.

Roxas charged at one Sephiroth, and Xion took the other. Ventus went after Vanitas. The fight was violent, long, and perfectly matched. After an entire hour of fighting, Roxas and Xion finally won and Ventus just kept fighting. Roxas ended to battle for him.

"I had him!" Ventus said angrily.

"Is that why you're bleeding?" Roxas asked.

Ventus looked down and saw a very serious wound on his stomach. Roxas healed him then walked past him to the others with Xion close behind him. Ventus grumbled and followed. They all dropped to the ground and groaned.

"That was just sad,"Sora said. "Not only did Maleficent die along with our entire heartless army, but King Mickey died too."

No one said anything. He was right. It had been the saddest attempt at a war they had ever seen.

"Mickey was right," Roxas said. "We have to destroy Kingdom Hearts with their entire army inside."

"There's only one thing that could lure them there," Ventus said.

"An army of X-blade wielders," Xion said.

"Who can use it?" Sora asked.

"Us three," Roxas said. "Got any spells to create copies of someone Donald?"

Donald shook his head. Roxas sighed. He knew that they would have to make due. He also knew that whoever tried to destroy Kingdom Hearts would be going on a suicide mission. The only way to truly destroy Kingdom Hearts was to destroy its core. The trip to the core was over two straight days of traveling. There was no way to escape before Kingdom Hearts collapsed.

"So what do we do?" Sora asked.

"For now, we need to get to the true Kingdom Hearts," Roxas said. "From there, we'll see. Who's willing to come with us? Make no mistake, if you come, it will be a suicide mission. You _will_ die."

All of them stood and nodded and Roxas smiled and nodded back.

"Then let's go," Roxas said.

He, Xion, and Ventus all summoned their X-blade and lifted them skyward. they all glowed and suddenly a pure white portal appeared. They all went through and found themselves at the mouth of a cave.

"We did want its core," Roxas said.

"True," Ventus said. "Shall we?"

"We'll need to leave someone to hold back the few that they send to slow us down.

"I'll stay," Cloud said.

"So will we," Zack said as he and Angeal stepped forward.

"And I," Genesis said. "My summons will come in handy out here more than in there."

"You'll die," Tifa said grabbing Cloud's hand as he turned toward the portal.

"I have to do this," Cloud said. "Please go with them."

"You promise you'll come back?" Tifa asked.

"I can't," Cloud said. "But I do promise that I'll try."

Tifa kissed him then turned and walked to the others.

"Auron," Cloud said.

"I know," Auron said. "I'll make the same promise as you."

Cloud nodded and everyone sprinted into the tunnel. they kept running even as they felt the ground shake and heard the clear sounds of combat behind them.

After about twelve hours of traveling nonstop, Roxas heard someone pounding through the tunnel after them. he knew it wasn't their friends. Half of their group decided to stay to try to hold them back. Among them were Donald, Goofy, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Auron, Hercules, Achilles, and Perseus.

"Roxas," Achilles said. "Remember, do whatever it takes."

"I know," Roxas said. "I will. Good luck."

"Goodbye," Achilles said.

Roxas and the others turned and began running through the tunnel. They finally reached a huge cavern with only one other creature in it. The creature was the core and upon seeing it, Roxas suddenly lost faith that they could win.

THE END


	7. Collapse and Aftermath

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I own Kingdom Hearts' core.

Collapse

The last few of them were standing in a huge cavern. The cavern was dominated by a huge creature with a heartless emblem on one shoulder and a nobody emblem on the other. The rest of it was black and its eyes were glowing yellow. It was a huge mass of tentacles wrapped into a ball with two huge muscular arms protruding from the sides and the eyes showing through a gap in the tentacles. several of the tentacles were unwrapped and were ready to be used in a fight.

"This could be a problem," Sora said.

Roxas looked around. The only ones left were Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Namine, Aqua, Terra, and Xion. Roxas, Xion, and Ventus summoned their X-blades and prepared to fight. Suddenly the room began to fill with Organization members. Roxas used his X-blades to raise a barrier keeping the Organization members from reaching them or the core. When one of the Xemnases saw how many X-blades were present he vanished and a moment later the room flooded with even more Organization characters. They all began attacking and Roxas felt the strain on the barrier then Master Xehanort appeared and summoned an X-blade.

He smashed the barrier in one swing and Roxas charged him. The other members stood still. Sora and the others all attacked the core while Roxas fought Master Xehanort. Sora jumped over a swipe from the creature's right arm and stabbed it's hand with his keyblade. The creature threw him into the air and Kairi and Ventus both smashed the creature's shoulders with their keyblades and smashed its bones. The creature howled in pain and Sora flew into the gap where its eyes were. He stabbed in in one eye and it howled in pain again but just pulled him out of the way.

"I've got him!" Terra shouted leaping into the gap with his armor fully activated.

Before he could reach the creature's face, it caught him then threw him at Roxas. Roxas kicked him at Master Xehanort and Terra slashed him on his way by. Xion grabbed Roxas by the back of his shirt then threw him as hard as she could at the creature. He flew into the gap and smashed his X-blades into his head and the Spheres appeared but instead of circling him, they flew at the creature and burrowed into its brain before exploding. the creature instantly turned into a black hole. Roxas stopped falling just before hitting the ground. He slipped into his own thoughts as the black hole pulled him.

"Looks like this is it," Roxas said. "Oh well. At least I stopped them."

"ROXAS!" Xion screamed.

Roxas snapped back to reality and looked around. Xion and Ventus were holding him by the wrists and bracing themselves by holding onto the wall. Suddenly the black hole expanded in a huge jump and Kingdom Hearts shook. Cracks formed everywhere and Roxas knew they didn't have long if they were going to try to escape.  
Roxas pulled against Ventus and Xion until he was on the ground then they all began running out while the Organization was still trapped.

* * *

Cloud dropped to his knees. He and his group had fought as hard as they could but had each had their own Sephiroth to kill. His friends had ultimately been killed and now two Sephiroths stood with their swords crossed at his neck. While they had been fighting, hundreds of thousands of Organization members had stormed through the tunnel after the others.

Just as the Sephiroths were about to remove his head, Kingdom Hearts shook and he leaned back just in time to get clear of their attack. Then he grabbed his sword and cut them both in half. He looked around at the cracked and crumbling world then groaned and sprinted into the tunnel after the others.

* * *

Tifa and Yuffie fought back to back successfully through most of their fight. Several others had the same idea. Now, though, Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, Donald, Goofy, and Auron were all kneeling with two Vanitas' with their keyblades at their throats.

Suddenly Kingdom Hearts experienced a ten point two earthquake that somehow failed to collapse the tunnel. It did, however, give Auron, Goofy, and Leon the opening they needed to attack again. They grabbed their weapons and attacked getting the other three a chance to help. Tifa and Yuffie fought back to back again but one Vanitas kicked Yuffie again then swung at Tifa. Auron jumped between them and blocked it with his sword then another Vanitas summoned his X-blade and impaled Auron on it. Tifa snapped Vanitas' neck and caught Auron. A moment later Cloud arrived and finished the Vanitases. He had Angeal and Zack's sword strapped to his back.

"Tifa!" Cloud said.

"Who's left?" Tifa asked.

"You, Yuffie, and Donald," Cloud said.

"Time to go!" Sora said as he and the others ran past.

Everyone who was still alive sprinted out of the tunnel and looked around. The door was gone but Roxas, Xion, and Ventus just kept running. The others followed and Kingdom hearts shook again but they kept going. The cracks grew into small canyons. They could see that there was about an inch of magically solid ground and below that was a void. They knew that the void would have the same effect as the black hole. Fall in and you cease to exist.

They were about to keep running when four hearts floated up out of a crack. Two went into Aqua and Terra bringing them back as true beings. The other two touched the ground and became King Mickey and Riku. Roxas picked up King Mickey and Cloud picked up Riku. Then they kept sprinting. after an hour of Kingdom Hearts being still and silence, it shook harder than ever before. They all fell and the cracks grew until all that was left were floating islands.

While the world was still shaking, Xion and Namine both rolled off of the island and Roxas dove after them. He grabbed their arms and felt Cloud and Riku grab his ankles. Roxas felt Xion and Namine slipping and also saw them beginning to turn transparent. He pulled them up as high as he could and Cloud and Riku pulled him back up. Roxas pulled Xion and Namine up onto the island and they both regained themselves until they were normal. Roxas sighed in relief and helped them up.

They all began to jump from one island to the next until they felt the world beginning to shake again. Roxas looked back and saw the islands behind them falling apart completely. He summoned his X-blades and stabbed them into the ground forming an 'X'. The shaking stopped and they all continued. After a couple minutes it became obvious that holding the world together was taking its toll. He was sweating and breathing heavily as well as slowing down. Xion noticed and understood that he wasn't going to make it out.

"How much farther?" Xion asked.

"About another three miles," Aqua shouted.

Terra and her suddenly stopped and placed their hands together. Ventus looked away as they summoned an X-blade. Terra let go and summoned his own and they stabbed them into the ground in an 'X'.

"Summon yours Roxas," Aqua said.

Roxas did and they all took off running again. After fifteen minutes they reached the portal and Terra and Aqua both blacked out. Roxas stabbed his X-blades into the ground again just as the islands behind them exploded. He picked up Aqua and Cloud picked up Terra. They continued and finally reached a portal to Destiny Island.

"Go!" Roxas said setting down a now awake Aqua and Cloud stood Terra back on his feet.

"Not without you!" Xion said.

"Both of you go!" Terra said throwing them both through the portal.

"Goodbye Ventus," Aqua said tossing Roxas' X-blades through the portal. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ventus said.

He stepped through the portal and as it closed he watched his two best friends wave goodbye as they turned transparent. Then the portal closed and Ventus fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry," Namine said kneeling beside him.

Ventus didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground in silence. Namine pulled him into a hug and the others all collapsed in exhaustion. After a few minutes, Roxas stood and walked to his room in the tree house. Xion followed and found him placing his X-blades in the corner. They had turned the color of rust and she knew why. Keyblades drew their power from Kingdom Hearts.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said. "I'm good."

Xion walked forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and placed his hands on the small of her back. She pressed closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a couple seconds she pulled the curtain closed and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Even with all that had happened, she knew exactly how to cheer him up. She pushed him backward onto his bed then slowly removed her coat and shirt. Then she dropped her pants. She only had her panties and bra on. Roxas quickly pulled his clothes off and she removed what she had left. She straddled him meaning to get right into it but he flipped them over then knelt between her legs. He began to eat her out and she clamped her mouth shut to hold back her moans. After a few minutes she came and Roxas drank her juices greedily. Then he sat next to her and she knelt in front of him. She began to take his length into her mouth and bobbed her head as fast as she could. After a few minutes, Roxas came in her mouth and she swallowed it. Then she straddled him again and he began pushing up into her.

After a couple seconds he reached her barrier and she nodded. He kissed her and thrust upward as hard as he could. She was silent despite the pain and after a moment she began to move. He began thrusting and sped up with every thrust. After about fifteen minutes, they were both barely able to keep silent. They had slid onto the floor so that the bed wouldn't squeak. Finally after a half hour of Roxas thrusting into Xion and her bouncing on his member, Xion arched her back and came. Roxas thrust as deep as he could and came deep inside her. then she collapsed on his chest and they stayed like that for a while. Xion eventually climbed off and they got dressed then both passed out on his bed holding each other.

* * *

Namine knew what Xion and Roxas would be doing as they climbed into his house. Sora and Kairi went to the Secret spot to do the same. She stayed where she was, hugging Ventus comfortingly. After about fifteen minutes she pulled away and he surprised her by kissing her. She kissed him back and after a couple minutes they both pulled away. the others had all gone back to their own home worlds so they were alone. Namine kissed Ventus again and felt his hand travel to her thigh then back up and to her chest. She pulled away and he started to apologize but she kissed him again then pulled her dress over her head and pulled her panties down. Ventus quickly freed himself from his own clothes and then knelt between Namine's legs. He licked and sucked her clit and within three minutes she came.

She knelt in front of Ventus and began sucking his cock and after a couple minutes she pulled away and let him cum on her breasts. Then she used his cum as a lubricant before mounting him. He smiled and she began to lower herself until he reached her barrier. They both thrust against each other as one and Namine managed to not scream. After a few minutes they both began to move and sped up until they were feeling so much pleasure that their vision faded to white. After a couple more minutes Namine felt her orgasm coming and Ventus did as well.

"I'm going to cum," Ventus said.

"Me too," Namine said. "Cum inside."

Ventus thrust into her several more times then pushed as deep as he could and came deep inside her. The feeling of his seed filling her pushed Namine over the limit. She arched her back and screamed as she came hard. Then she collapsed on top of Ventus. After a few minutes they both got dressed then fell asleep in each other's arms. Namine smiled just before falling asleep. He wasn't Roxas, but, then again, she didn't love Roxas, she loved Ventus. Then she fell asleep.

After Kingdom Hearts collapsed, things were peaceful. Xion and Roxas were married, as were Sora and Kairi, and Namine and Ventus. they all got married at sixteen so that no one would know that all of the girls got pregnant at that age. They were all happy together and each had two children.

THE END


End file.
